My Tomboy Ways
by WonderRin
Summary: Rin Kagene is a major tomboy who hangs out with her three friends, Rei, Rinto, and Len. They become surprised to their own feelings toward her. But, who will seize her first? Her friends? Or the new guys in school? Rin x Multiple Pairings! AU- COMPLETED!- Soon to be edited.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

Summary: Rin Kagene is a major tomboy who only socializes with her three friends, Rei, Len, and Rinto. They become surprised to their own feelings toward her. Who will get to her first: Her friends? Or the new guys in school?

A/N: My first shot at a Reverse Harem! I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter One

Normal POV

"Come on, Rin! Pass it to me!"

"I'm open, Rin!"

"Over here, over here!"

Rin passed the basketball to Rei, who was on her team. Rinto and Len sighed, and ran after Rei who was running down the court. Rin watched in anticipation as Rei shot the basketball in the air. It spun around the hoop, until finally, going inside the net.

Rin and Rei cheered as Len and Rinto groaned in defeat. "We always win! We're unstoppable- you guys should KNOW that already!" Rin exclaimed, smiling brightly. She wiped the sweat off her brow. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. Some strands stuck to her face. Others were sticking in the air.

Rei laughed. "That's right, Rin!"

Len rolled his eyes. "Whatever. This weekend, I challenge you guys to a basketball game! Be at my house at one."

Rei smirked. "I'm in!"

Rin and Rinto shook their heads. Len and Rei blinked. "I have to help my mom garden this weekend. Apparently, it's supposed to help me, 'become a better lady'. Pfft. Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes.

Rinto said, "I have to come to some class this weekend. What a bore!"

Len sighed. "What a shame. Rei is boring to play with all alone."

Rei glared.

Len spread out his arms to hug Rin. "It'll be better if my Rinny-kins wa-"

"If you touch me, I'll give you a black eye faster than the speed of light."

Len flinched, slowly walking away.

Rei sighed. "So you're going to become more feminine?"

Rin nodded. "Yep. Stupid mom and her stupid speeches! Why can't she let Lenka do that?! She's a tomboy...sorta…UGH!"

Rinto tilted his head to the side. "Don't stress yourself out so much, Rin. It takes time."

"If you say so…"

* * *

"Open your books to page one hundred and get started on numbers fifty to seventy," the math teacher instructed the class.

Rin groaned silently, opening her book. It wasn't the fact that she had to do work. It was the fact of having a gigantic bow in her hair shaped as bunny ears. It was, "One Step on Becoming a More Feminine Girl," her mom said. "Making your hair look nice is very important, Rin!"

_Yeah. Sure it is…_

She wanted to tear this thing into pieces- bit by bit! She hated it.

"You just have to get used to it~"

How am I supposed to get used to something that I don't want to have?!

She sighed, beginning her work.

She actually wanted to play basketball with the guys over the weekend. However, her mom insisted if she doesn't take these private lessons, she won't allow Rin to play basketball with them anymore.

_That's fair._

She rolled her eyes, planting her head in her hand.

_Every weekend is a new private lesson on how to become more feminine. I won't be able to escape my mom's torture!_

"Once you're done, please bring your work up to me so I can check it," the teacher finished and seated at her desk.

Rin bit the inside of her cheek, reaching up to her hair. Once she felt the bow in her hands, she sat it down on her desk. The bow was glaring at her.

She just knew it.

* * *

Rin didn't talk during lunch, or in-between classes. That worried Rei, Len, and Rinto. They stared at the big white bunny ear "thing" on her head. They whispered to each other what the heck THAT was. Rin could only let out a breath. "It's a bow, okay?!" she shouted, catching their attention.

"Why are you wearing it?"

"It's my mom! I didn't choose to wear it!" She set her jaw.

Rinto smiled at her. "It's cute on you."

Rin ignored him and sat at her desk. Her friends sat at their usual desks at the opposite side of the room together.

She looked over to remind her who she sitting next to. Oh, yeah. She's sitting next to a girl with purple hair in low pigtails. She was looking over at the window, in her own world.

_What was her name again?_

That's when the teacher walked in, gathering everyone's attention. Except for the girl who sat next to Rin. The teacher caught this and furrowed his eyebrows together. "Ahem. Ms. Yuzuki! Class has started now!"

She flinched, looking up at him. Her cheeks turned red as she nodded, clearly embarrassed.

_Ah! Yes! I remember now! Her name is Yukari Yuzuki. She never talks, which sometimes worries me…_

"Oh, yes! I have an announcement to make, as well," the teacher started. His smile was wide and bright.

"We're having new students today. Please, greet them well." His attention turned toward the door. "Come in, boys!"

The door slid open, revealing three guys. One with pink hair, teal hair, and silver hair. Rin raised an eyebrow at their unique colored hair.

The teacher smiled much wider. "Please, introduce yourself."

The one with pink hair started first. "My name is Luki Megurine, the brother of Luka." He gave his sister a little wave. Luka rolled her eyes, and started to whisper about him to her partner beside her.

Next was the teal haired guy. "My name is Mikuo Hatsune, brother of Miku." Miku squealed and hopped from her seat, waving her hands around.

Last was the silver haired one. Rin thought he looked different from the others. So, she was a little more intrigued. "My name is Piko Utatane," he spoke quietly. Suddenly, you could hear a loud whimper at the back of the room. Everyone turned to see a girl with red long hair and a flushed face.

The girl gasped and held her face in her hands. Rin looked back at Piko. There was a certain glint in his eyes at seeing Miki, the blushing girl. "Poor Miki…" Yukari muttered, her gaze back at the window. Rin blinked her eyes over to her partner.

"'Poor Miki…?"

Yukari widened her eyes, her head snapping over to Rin. "Y-you heard me?!"

"Of course…"

"NEVERMIND!"

"Wha-"

The teacher clapped his hands, gathering everyone's attention to him once more. "Excellent! Luki, can you sit next to him?" He pointed to a guy with blue hair, sneaking some ice cream. "Mikuo, will you sit next to her?" He pointed to a girl with green hair and a bright smile. "And, Piko, you will you sit next to him?" He pointed to a guy with purple hair, trying to flirt to Luka who sat in front of him. When they were seated, the teacher let out a breath. "Now, let's start with our lesson…"

* * *

A/N: Hmm...I think I did pretty good so far...what do YOU think? Did you like it? Do you think I need to change a few things around? You can say in a review, if you'd like~!

I've also introduced a new character which I NEVER used before: Yukari Yuzuki! I have been wanting to use her for the longest, but I could never fit her in. So, bare with me!

I'll also go more in depth with the characters as the story goes on. I may even add another new character…? Hehe! I'll see you soon~!


	2. Chapter Two

My Tomboy Ways

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 2~! I'm glad you all reviewed and favorited it and followed it! So, here's your reward!

Oh! And I have an announcement to make! So, wait till the end of the chapter for it! ^o^/

Disclaimer: Really…?

* * *

Chapter Two

Normal POV

Iroha never understood the situation between Miki and Piko long ago. Apparently, everyone else knew what happened with them. Except her.

Though, she has never been a great friend to Miki. Or Piko. She never really had a "friend." Her cat, Misa, is her only "friend." Other than that, she barely talks. A few occasional people sit next to her during classes or lunch, them being Aoki, who was friendly anyway, and her best friend, SeeU. Iroha knew that SeeU did not like her. So, SeeU was basically forced to sit next to the cat lover.

Iroha has overheard the many conversations about Piko and Miki. Apparently, they used to go out. However, Miki moved, and since they didn't want to do that long-distance relationship thing, they split up. Iroha doesn't know if that's true or not. Piko may like another girl now. Or he may just start over.

As her head wondered the classroom, she couldn't help but notice a certain blonde girl sitting next to her group of friends. It was free time in the classroom. The teacher sat at his desk, reading some book that seemed to peak his interest great enough to not notice everyone shouting to talk to their friends.

That certain blonde girl was Rin Kagene, who is a major tomboy in the class. Always wearing baggy pants, loose jersey's, and high tops. Her hair was always pushed back in a messy ponytail.

However, she looked different today.

Iroha placed her head in hand. Her partner beside her was a very neat and organized girl named IA. Her real name is spelled Aria. Though, she'd like it if people call her by the latter. IA sat quietly while doodling what looked like a cat. Almost similar to Iroha's cat.

Iroha's gaze lingered over to her partner, watching her sketch the cat. Iroha found herself staring at the picture until IA took it. She smiled contently at her work before placing it in a binder.

Iroha blinked. "You like cats...?" she asked softly. She knew that IA couldn't be able to hear her because of the noise. However, she was mistaken.

IA smiled brightly. "Yep! I never had a cat because my mother is allergic to them. Why?"

Iroha shrugged, turning her attention back to Rin, who was laughing aloud at a joke Len told her. Len found himself chuckling. Rei and Rinto laughed with each other. Iroha couldn't help the smile that perked on her lips.

"I just wanted to know."

* * *

It was time to change classes at Rin gathered her things from her desk. She cursed herself for having the bow in her hand. That just made it harder on herself.

As everyone left the classroom, Rin was still gathering her things. That's when all of her books slipped out of her arms, and she groaned. "No!"

Suddenly, a body slipped under her. Rin blinked, watching that person pick up her books. "Here you go."

She looked up to see that Luki guy in front of her. He held a smirk on his face. "Wow. Aren't you the pretty one?"

"Huh?"

He winked at her. "Maybe tighter clothes and a little bit of make-up, you'll look perfect~"

Rin growled, took her books, and stomped on his foot. She had no time for him. Luki winced and groaned, taking his foot. "OOWW!"

With that she walked out the room.

* * *

"Sorry for the delay guys!" Rin shouted when she met Len, Rei, and Rinto out of the classroom.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "What happened in there?"

"Some creepy boy was flirting with me." She rolled her eyes again. Rinto laughed. Len grunted.

"Don't let any boy instead of me flirt to you!" he grumbled. Rin sighed.

"He must be blind th-" Before Rinto could finish his sentence, Rin punched his cheek, sending him flying a couple of feet back.

Rei and Len winced.

"Anyway," Rin sighed out, "I have to get to my last class."

"I can walk you!" Rei volunteered, smiling. Rin smiled back, nodding. "Oh, let me hold your books. It looks like you can't handle them well." Len crossed his arms. He watched Rin exchange her books with Rei, leaving her with her white bow. She decided to accept the fact that she HAD to wear it and put it on her head.

"Thank you, Rei." He blushed, and the two started walking to Rin's class.

Len analyze them giggling while walking. He grunted again. Rinto moaned, standing up from the hallway. He rubbed his aching back and cheek. "God, Rin has some strength…" He saw Len's hard glare. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," he muttered before walking to his last class.

Iroha watched as Rin and Rei walked down the hallway to their biology class together. She spotted Len storming the opposite direction with Rinto trailing behind him. Len was obviously mad about something.

It was the end of the day. So, there could be many things bothering the guy.

(1). He could be grumpy from being tired.

(2). He just got detention.

(3). His fan-girls are chasing after him.

(4). Rinto made him mad.

Or (5). He's jealous of Rin and Rei.

She rolled her eyes. Yeah, right!

She turned around, and suddenly, found herself on the ground, covered in a brown liquid.

_What is this?!_

"Ow~watch where you are going! Look! You made me spill my Coke!" a voice scolded her. Iroha looked up to see a boy with brown-ish hair and hazel eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…," she apologized.

He crossed his arms. "You better be! You're buying me a-"

"Harmon-e! Stop yelling at this little girl!"

_Little?_

The boy, supposedly named Harmon-e, turned to see a girl with white hair and turquoise eyes. He sighed. "Otome~she ran into me~" he whined.

Otome glared at him. "Apologize. NOW."

He groaned, facing Iroha again. "I'm sorry…Can I go now?!"

"Whatever."

And he ran to his class.

Otome shook her head, until she noticed Iroha still on the floor, covered in Coke. Otome smiled warmly, extending her hand out to help her. Iroha hesitated. But she took it, which made Otome lift her on her feet. "I'm sorry for my brother. He can be such a dunce at times!"

"It's okay…" _It'll be better if I wasn't soaked head to toe!_

Otome giggled. "My name is Otome. My brother is named Harmon-e. What's yours?"

"Iroha…"

"Nice to meet you, Iroha! I'll see you around, ne?!"

"S-sure…"

"Great! Oh, and don't be so shy around me! There's no need!"

"But I'm no-"

The bell rang. Otome flinched. "Sorry! I have to get to class! See ya, new friend!" She waved enthusiastically before running down the hall.

Iroha blinked, watching after her, confused.

_Did I just make a friend?_

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 2~! So, here's the announcement!

Many of you have been wanting a sequel, an epilogue, or SOMETHING to Love is War. So, here's what I decided:

I'm going to make a "Deleted Scenes" chapter. That means that I deleted a scene and made it better than it was! So, I'll share all my deleted scenes with you guys!

However, I'll only do that IF you guys want it! So tell me in a review or PM if you want a deleted scenes chapter if you'd like~!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bye, bye~!


	3. Chapter Three

My Tomboy Ways

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, and enjoy this chapter of My Tomboy Ways~!

Disclaimer: !

* * *

Chapter Three

Normal POV

Piko watched Rin and Rei walk into biology class together. Rei had a pink face while Rin was talking to him. "Where do you sit again, Rin?" he asked her who looked up at him. She pointed next to Piko who blinked.

"I sit next to him…" Her eyes glinted at remembering who he was again. Piko looked down at his paper that he had to work on. Even though there was no writing.

Rei nodded, walking her over to Piko. He sat her books down on her desk. Piko's eyes trailed over at the blonde who seated herself. Rei flashed her one more bright smile before walking over to his desk.

Piko examined Rin quickly.

She wore baggy grey sweatpants with a few dirt marks on it. Her shirt was red jersey that spelled out her full name. Her shoes was a dark high top color, and her hair was messy. He blinked at seeing a huge white bow shaped like bunny ears on her head. Weird. He has never seen a girl dress like before.

"Why are you staring at me?" her voice asked, it having a cautious tone to it.

Piko shook his head. "I apologize."

Was he really staring at her?

Rin waved her hand. "Ah, it's okay! I guess you're my biology partner for the semester! Your name is Piko, right?" Her smile was blinding him. It contrasted greatly with her attire completely.

She was interesting.

He'd give her that.

Piko nodded. "Correct. Riliane?"

She groaned. "It's Rin! Just Rin."

"Nice to meet you, _Rin_."

* * *

It was finally afterschool as Rin ran out of the school. She was trying to spot at least one of her friends- it could be whoever- to walk her home. And then they could play basketball with her.

_Come on! Come on!_

Her eyes wandered around until they landed on a person trying to pick up his fallen books. Everyone was ignoring him, as if he was invisible.

Rin blinked and ran up to him. "Hey, hey! Let me help you with that!" She bent down to pick up all his books.

He looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

She recognized him. He's that Mikuo guy, Miku's brother. "Oh, I know you. You're Mikuo Hatsune, right?"

He laughed a bit. "That's right! Who are you?"

"Rin Kagene."

"But on your shirt is says-"

"RIN! IT SAYS RIN!"

"Okay…?"

"Rin, who is he?" someone asked behind them. They stood up from the ground and faced Len, who had his arms crossed.

"Him?" He nodded. "Oh, he's Mikuo. Mikuo, this is Len."

Mikuo chuckled. He extended his hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Len." Len didn't shake his hand. Rin glared at Len who flinched.

Mikuo rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh...anyway...thanks for helping me with my books, Rin! I hope to see you sometime. Uhm...Bye." And he walked off awkwardly.

Rin humphed at Len. "Ya know, you could be a little nicer to him. I JUST met him, not even five minutes ago, Len."

"I don't like other guys talking to you other than me, Rinto, and Rei," he mumbled stubbornly. She sweat-dropped.

"You're impossible."

He winked at her, linking his arm with hers. "That's what makes me special, right?"

Rin blushed a light color. "Get off of me, Len!"

Len laughed sheepishly and back away from her.

"I guess I'll play basketball by my self then," Rin said, sighing. Len gasped.

"But what about me?!"

"Eh."

"EEHHH?!"

"Bye!"

"Wait! No! RIIINNN!"

* * *

Harmon-e sat at a bench, drinking his Coke in peace. He watched as Rin was running, and Len was chasing after her. Harmon-e laughed a bit and crushed his can of soda. He threw it on the ground, leaning back into the bench.

"Excuse me, b-but you can't litter…," a voice reprimanded. Harmon-e looked over to see that same girl who tackled him. He grunted.

"So? What are you going to do?" he shot back, scrunching his face. Iroha became quiet.

"B-but you have to pick it up…"

"Since you care so much about a little can, why don't you pick up?"

Iroha's face flushed. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell him off. He smirked at her, and she shivered under his face. She threw a soft glare at him before picking up his can. Iroha put it in the trash can next to her. "I'm sorry…"

"You better be."

Iroha held her head low and walked off. Harmon-e watched her with a wide smirk on his face.

* * *

Rin arrived at her house after finally chasing Len off with a hard glare and a punch to the gut. She sighed in relieve. "Rinny-kins~! You're home~!" a voice exclaimed, causing her to widen her eyes and slump down.

She was caught in a tight embrace by her sister. "Aie! Lenka- get-get off of me!" she whined. Lenka squealed until she tensed up. She let go of Rin and covered her nose.

"What the hell? Why do you smell so bad?" Lenka grimaced.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I ran all the way here!"

Lenka shook her head. "Mom isn't here yet. But, guess what~?"

"What is it?" she answered impatiently.

Lenka took her hand. "I have a surprise for you~" She then dragged Rin up to her room. When they arrived, Lenka dove into her closet. About a minute later, she came out of her closet, pulling out a box. Rin blinked.

"A box…?"

Lenka nodded. "Check in it." She winked at her sister. Rin shrugged and stuck her hand in the box. She felt various fabrics. "What do you think is in there, Rin?"

"Clothes," she whispered. She pulled off the top to the box, and to see that she was correct. A box full of Lenka's old clothes.

"Since I've gotten older now, I can't fit into those clothes anymore. So, you can have them~"

"No!"

"What? Why not?!"

"I know you're on mom's side of making me more girly! It is NOT going to happen!"

Lenka placed her hands on her hips. "Rin, you know you have to do this. It's not worth arguing. I spent all weekend looking for those old clothes! So, you have to put them on!"

Rin glared at her. "You wasted your time then."

Lenka gasped, watching her sister walk out of her room. Lenka groaned and flopped on the floor. "Why is she being so stubborn?"

* * *

Yukari had to do a history project. It was too bad because she couldn't concentrate.

She decided to stay afterschool to do the project, but that was a bad idea. Everyone else in the school who had the project was with her, in the library. It didn't help that the librarian didn't give three craps if they were shouting.

"You're-you're having some troubles too?" a voice asked across from her at her table. She looked to see a girl who has purple hair, but it being hidden with a dark colored hat. Her eyes were also half-opened, so she looked tired in Yukari's point of view.

Yukari nodded and forced a smile. "A-a little...you have to do a history project too?" The girl also nodded.

"But my partner isn't here yet…"

"Me neither…"

"Who is your partner?"

Yukari tried to remember.

"Momo. You?"

"Teto."

"Oh! I just saw her!"

The girl blinked. "Where?"

"She's still in the cafeteria- eating some bread."

She sighed and gathered her things. "Th-thank you." And she walked out of the library. Yukari watched her slump down while walking.

_She's obviously tired._

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 3~! I'm glad you like this story so far, and see you for the next chapter!

And I decided to make a deleted scenes chapter to Love is War~! I'll tell you when you should expect it, and when it's going to be out! Thank you for the support, guys~! :D


	4. Chapter Four

My Tomboy Ways

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 4~! I hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Four

Normal POV

It was Tuesday. Rin woke up to find that same box from last night on her bed. She sighed, ready to throw it out her window.

She stopped.

There was a note in there.

Opening it, she read it.

**Dear, Rin**

**Lenka here~! So, I decided that I shouldn't just force you into wearing my clothes. I brought the box back, and you can wear the clothes anytime you want. You still want to stay as an annoying, dirty Tomboy? Fine. But, when you're out of that stage, you can join our side. And remember: We have cookies~!**

**Lenka**

Rin crumpled up the piece of paper and swiftly threw it in her trash. It swirled around the rim, but it didn't go in. "Dammit," she cursed, hopping off her bed to get it.

When she took it, she paused. Maybe she should take this "Transformation" thing slow. Rin straightened out the paper before putting it on the small table next to her bed.

Rin glared at the box. Then, at her clock. She only had thirty minutes. She shook her head.

"Not enough time."

She reached in the box, pulling out some jeans and a top that was short enough to flash your bellybutton. Rin threw the shirt back in the box, pulling out another one. A white spaghetti strap shirt that had a picture of a hand on it. The hand's fingernails were painted a pink color. Rin shrugged. She just needed to find a jacket.

"Orrrr…" She smirked. She could ALWAYS wear one of her favorite jersey's over it! She squealed, but stopped herself. "No, no, no! Rin! No!" She shook her head.

Then, she pulled out a black light blouse from the box. Perfect enough.

She still won't fix her hair though.

* * *

Rin knew that everyone will be staring at her when she will arrive in that school. So, she ignored ALL of them. The popular girls (Luka, Miku, and Meiko) were giggling with their boyfriends about how tacky she looked. She ignored them too.

The bell was going to ring in seven minutes. So she decided to run to her locker without getting in trouble, run to one of her friends so she can copy their homework, and run up the stairs, through the hall, into a few doors, and stop in front of her math class.

This is going to be a mission.

Rin nodded to herself, and prepared herself to run. Until…

"Baby! It's you again! Here to confess now- and woah...what a change of clothes you have on~! So, you taken my advice now?" Rin growled, turning on her heel to see Luki there. His arms were crossed and his lips were wide with a clear smirk.

"Why are you here?!" she shouted.

"I have to be here. Hmm...you look in a hurry. What is it, my Darling? Oh, and what a great nickname for you~" Luki cooed. Rin crossed her arms too.

"I have to get to my locker, thank you very much!"

Luki wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I can get it for you."

"No way you creep!" She pushed him off of her. "I'm capable to get my own things!"

Luki laughed. "Hey, hey, no need to get feisty~ why don't we get coffee together at lunch? We can learn a little about each other, and maybe hook up?" He winked at her.

Rin was tired of him.

She was tired of this "Transformation."

She was tired of school- she was tired of everything!

Now, he's offering her to coffee?

She laughed. "You're so funny!" Rin only laughed harder. Luki raised an eyebrow.

"What was so funny?"

"You honestly think I'll have coffee with YOU? In your dreams!" She was going to run away from him, but his voice came out again. That mocking voice.

"We can make a deal."

Rin blinked, her back facing him. She wanted him to go on.

"If you still don't want to have anything to do with me after coffee, I'll leave you the fuck alone. If you do find me hot-" She rolled her eyes. "-You have to treat me as if I'm a friend of yours."

Fair enough, fair enough.

"Deal?" he asked, hoping she'd say deal.

She shrugged. "Meet me outside on the school bench. Okay?" And she ran off to her locker with five minutes left on the clock.

Luki smirked to himself and went to his locker.

* * *

Math class started when Rin first walked in. Breathless, she sat next to her partner, Rei who eyeballed her. "Rin…? What's up with your clothes?"

"Ignore them. I'm still the same Rin. No need to get so damn curious," she snapped.

Rei widened his eyes. "Oh, well damn, okay…"

The teacher came in, and the first thing she said was: "Take out your homework!"

"Fuck, I forgot to copy your homework!" Rei sweat-dropped.

"Ya know, REAL ladies don't curse." Rin glared at him.

"My Tomboy ways aren't going anywhere."

Rei laughed a bit and he took out a piece of paper. "Here. I made an extra copy for you, because I knew you'd forget to do your homework."

Rin's eyes softened. She took the paper from his hands and stared at it. He was right. It IS the math homework they were supposed to complete last night. He winked at her. "You're welcome, Rin."

"Thank you, Rei…"

"You're buying me lunch though," he joked. Rin smiled. "I'm kidding! Just promise me you'll do your work next time. I'm not your mom. I worry if you get in trouble, you know." Rei blushes. Rin nodded.

"I promise!" Not noticing his red blush, the teacher walked over to them first. She smirked, placing her big hands on her small hips.

"I suppose you don't have your homework today, Ms. Kagene, so F for y-"

"I actually DO! Right here!" She shoved the paper in the teacher's face, proudly. The teacher blinked.

"You do…?" she asked.

Rin nodded.

The teacher frowned. "You slide this time, Ms. Kagene!"

She just smiled innocently, and the teacher went to Rei next.

Rin looked over at him.

_I'll have to thank him later…_

* * *

It was lunch time as Rin, Len, Rinto, and Rei walked into the cafeteria. Len ran up to Rin, taking her hand, who narrowed her eyes at him. "Sit next to me, Rin~!" he sang. Rinto decided to play along.

"No, sit next to me~"

He took her other hand.

Rin was already peeved off, so with two kicks in a certain area, she skipped out of the cafeteria to meet Luki outside at the bench.

Rei laughed as they both groaned, flopping on the floor. "Hahaha! That's what you get!"

When Rin saw Luki on the bench, she crossed her arms. "I'm here."

Luki stood up from the bench and smiled lightly at her. He held two cups of coffee, extending one out. "So you actually showed up. Here's your coffee." She took it with a slight smile. She sat on the bench with him.

Rin needed some of this! She has been both emotionally and physically tired, so she took a long sip of the coffee. Despite the fact that it burned her tongue.

Luki did the same thing. "I'll go first. My name is Luki Megurine, and my sister is Luka. We were born two days apart, so I'm the younger brother. My mom and dad separated when I was about five years of age, so we live with my mom and her boyfriend. I don't hate him, but he likes to kiss our ass too much- buying us new phones, taking us out to dinner everyday, and basically anything so we can leave a good impression on him. Please. Luka and I are seventeen- we know what he's trying to do."

He took another sip from his coffee. Rin listened intently.

"I visit my dad time to time, and he's doing okay. He found a wife, and she's already pregnant. It kinda makes Luka and I a little sad. But, it's life- what comes, goes. As I was growing up, I always protected Luka. She and I always used to get bullied for our pink colored hair. I tried the best I can to defend the both of us, so as we grew older, I became more protective of her."

He laughed a bit.

"Then, she met Miku. I decided since Miku was trustworthy, I won't have to worry about Luka. And I was right! And they've been friends ever since. Now, they met a girl named Meiko, who is as protective as me, when she's calm. She has an addiction for sake- and she hides it and sneaks it everywhere. But, Meiko is still okay in my book, as long as she doesn't get my sister into any shit."

Luki smiled at her. Rin stared back at him. Why is he so interesting? She was intrigued into the WHOLE story.

She guessed she just needed some more coffee.

Luki stood up, patting the blonde's head. She growled silently. "I'll see you later, 'kay? Bye, bye, Darling~" He ran back into the school.

Rin sighed.

As annoying as Luki is, he was still very interesting.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4, DONE! What do you think of Luki's life?


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Here's chapter 5~!

Disclaimer: I don't feel like it anymore…

* * *

Chapter Five

Normal POV

Nails.

Rin's biggest enemy.

Rin's nails were always dirty and chewed up. She never really liked fingernails. They only caused pain and embarrassment. If you want to get them done, they cost money, and a little pain. If you don't give a crap about them, they make you a laughing stock if you walk past the wrong crowd.

So, as she stared at them that next Wednesday morning, she couldn't decide if she wanted to paint them or leave them be.

She really shouldn't be worrying about her nails when she only has fifteen minutes to get dressed.

Rin looked in the box. She pulled out some white flared pants with a black t-shirt that had a picture of a cupcake on it. When Rin was finished dressing up, without doing her hair, she found a note on her table stand. It was new, and from Lenka.

She read it:

**Dear, Rin**

**I saw you last night. And your hair looked like a horse ran over it. I know I shouldn't be getting on you, but girl, please! Do something to that hair today! At least make your "guyfriends" blush!**

**Lenka**

Rin growled, snatching her comb from her bathroom. She combed out all of the knots that she never knew she had. It hurt to be a girl.

She decided to just leave it down and pull it back with her bow.

It was a start.

* * *

English was first that morning. Rin had that class with Yukari, which she was happy about. Yukari wasn't like her other friends. Yukari knew how to stay on the good side of people.

Rin 100% approved of Yukari!

Yukari was still looking out the window when Rin seated next to her. "Good morning, Yukari."

Yukari gave her a slight smile. "Good morning."

Rin couldn't help but to smile widely. Yukari noticed her attire and tilted her head to the side. "You look different Rin…"

"Hmmm?"

"You finally look pretty."

Rin sweat-dropped.

* * *

Lunch rolled up as Rin decided to talk to Luki again today. Eh. Why not give him a chance? He seems like a pretty decent guy, so why not?

Len whined, Rinto blinked, and Rei widened his eyes. "Again…?" Rinto questioned.

Rin nodded. "He's pretty cool! I'll see you guys after lunch, 'kay?"

Len took her arm before leaving. Rin gasped, and was ready to punch him. He took her fisted hand. Then, he leaned down to her ear, whispering, "Luki doesn't like oranges."

Rin smacked him with her free hand and walked off. Rinto and Rei shook their heads. "You try too hard…"

Rin knew that he'll be out here again. This was her favorite spot after all. So, if he knew where she'll be everyday, he'll stay there. She wasn't expecting to see him with two cups of coffee though.

She smiled small, grabbing her cup. She sat next to him on the bench. "So this is going to be our regular routine, new friend?" he teased with a slight smirk.

She figured so. Coffee with a friend was never a bad thing.

So, she nodded.

Luki leaned on the bench, his hand clenching the cup. "The sky looks beautiful today, doesn't it? I have never really just stared up at the sky before. Now, there's no cloud in the sky, and I finally get to see that."

Rin chewed the inside of her cheek. "Luki...if I were to ask you about how many friends you have...what would you say?"

Luki laughed. "That's kinda random, don't you think?"

She shrugged.

"From then to now?"

She nodded.

"I had three...one of them...I fell in love with." Luki smiled contently. Rin didn't sip at her coffee like last time, so she threw it away. She'll pay him back later. "She was perfect. My other two friends who were guys liked her too, so I was glad I wasn't the only one. The more me and her talked, the more I fell deeply in love with her. Her short blonde hair that was always sparkling, and her cerulean eyes were bright enough to pick her out in a million. Her body was fit, and she always worked out. Her face was shiny, and I never knew why. Her smile blinded me, but it made me feel happy that she was smiling. Her laugh- oh God her laugh- it was like music to my ears."

Rin smiled warmly.

"But then...she told me she was diagnosed with cancer, and I was heartbroken. However, I supported her. I told her I loved her with a kiss before she passed on." He laughed a bit and turned to her. Rin blinked, a little confused. "Everytime I see you, you remind me of her so much…" His eyes were glassy and half-opened when he said that.

Rin watched Luki cry. She wanted to comfort him, but those words stuck with her.

She really wished she had her coffee.

* * *

The last class of the day was History, and she had it with Mikuo. He was already doing the work written on the board. So, when she seated next to him, he smiled at her. He was finished? This fast?

Rin smiled back, looking up at the board. The question seemed easy. She snatched a piece of paper out from her binder and started writing the answer to it.

"It's C, Rin," Mikuo whispered with a snicker.

Rin blinked, placing her pencil down. "What?"

"You put A. It's supposed to be C."

Oh.

Maybe it wasn't so easy?

With a heated blush, she erased the answer. "Smartass…"

Mikuo chuckled some more. Then, he stopped. "Oh, I have something for you, Rin."

"What is it? Another reminder for my mistake?"

"No, no! It's for you helping me with my books."

Rin was finished with her work.

She shook her head with a slight wave. "It's no need, Mikuo. It was just an act of kindness."

Mikuo winked at her. "So throwing a party for all of my friends is bad?"

"Wha-"

He cut her off by handing her a slip of paper. She took it, her eyes scanning over the information. "This weekend, I'm having a party. Invite your friends, Rin! We'll be able to get to know each other better."

The party was Saturday night. She had the "Transformation" lessons Friday night. Perfect.

Her head craned up and down. "I'll be there."

"Thankies~!" he sang, hugging her. She gasped from the sudden motion, but he seemed fine with it. So, after "that," he sat up straight, his normal smile still on his face.

**Hug-** tight or amorous embrace.

Rin REALLY needed that coffee.

That's when someone poked her on her back. She turned to see a girl with green hair- Gumi Megpoid. Gumi smiled at her. "That was cute~"

Coffee.

NOW.

* * *

A/N: Short chappie, I know! XD But, what do you think about Luki's crush? What do you think about Mikuo's hug? XD I kid, I kid!

The "Deleted Scenes" for Love is War will be out tonight, so I can't wait~!

Bye, bye~!


	6. Chapter Six

My Tomboy Ways

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6~!

* * *

Chapter Six

Normal POV

Iroha was not one of words.

She could not defend herself against anybody. It's not because she is shy and quiet. It's because she has common sense and doesn't want to start drama.

But come on. This is high school. You see drama everywhere you go!

So when that Harmon-e guy would snap at her, she'll apologize many times before walking off. She guessed she just wanted Harmon-e to feel like he won. Even though he didn't.

Iroha also never knew what to say if someone (Harmon-e) were to snap at her. She did NOT have good comebacks.

Iroha just trudged home in shame for being embarrassed once more. She always had her cat.

* * *

Rinto offered to walk Rin home afterschool. Rin was quiet for some reason, and he didn't know why. So, he found himself staring at her.

Rin was thinking back to what Luki told her. He sounded compassionate when he told her that. Her heart started to bounce- it's not everyday someone like him tells you something like that.

Rinto took in a breath. "Is something wrong, Rin?"

Rin blinked, moving her face over to his. "Huh?"

He sighed. "I asked if anything was wrong."

They stopped in front of Rin's house, and she tried to put on a convincing smile. "I'm fine. Oh, and Mikuo's having a party at his house. I'll text you more of the details later, but I really want to go to sleep."

Rinto gave her a concerned look. "Rin...you can tell me if there's something wrong, okay? I'm not the only one who cares about you."

Rin's face heated. She turned to face the door, and started to open it. "Y-yeah, yeah. I know. Uhm...BYE!" And she ran into the house.

She kicked off her shoes and ran to her room. A note waited for her on her bed. She took it, reading it:

**Dear, Rin**

**You're getting better with how you look! I'm proud! Have you made your "guyfriends" blush yet?**

**Lenka**

Rin crumpled up the paper and threw it in her trash bin. These letters from her sister were getting really annoying.

Tomorrow is Friday, and that means another "Transformation" lesson with Rin's mom. She flopped on her bed, making the box on her bed bounce a little. The box slid off the bed slowly which made Rin sigh. She got up from her bed to see what all fell. Nothing fell out of the box except an old photo of her, Rei, Rinto, and Len.

Rin was in the middle of the three boys. Len had his arm wrapped around her shoulders while Rei and Rinto smiled. Rei made a peace sign behind Len's head, but it seemed that Len didn't notice. Rin recognized what she was wearing. She wore green basketball shorts with a black jersey. Her hair was down, but it was still frizzy.

The only thing that caught Rin's eye was her own smile.

* * *

Iroha arrived at her house with a big groan. Hanging her backpack on a hook and kicking her shoes off, she started to search for Misa. "Misa~" she sang gently, her lips quirking in a smile.

That's when she heard a faint 'meow' in the distance. Iroha only smiled wider. "Misa, Misa~"

The cat crawled up to her and nuzzled against Iroha. Iroha stroked her grey and black fur softly. The cat purred.

Iroha picked Misa up and began to feed her.

As she looked outside, the sun was slowly setting. It left a purple and orange color in the sky. Iroha thought for a minute.

It looked like the perfect night to walk around.

* * *

The next day went by quickly for Rin. It's like the school WANTS Rin to suffer two hours of a lecture from her mom. But, Rin felt happy when lunch rolled in.

She decided to buy her own coffee this time. She wasted the coffee that Luki gave her last time, and she couldn't help feeling guilty about it. Len, of course, whined about Rin not sitting with them at lunch anymore.

It didn't matter anyway.

_We see each other everyday!_

She shook her head and took her coffee, walking outside of the school. Luki was there, taking a nap on the bench. Rin tilted her head to the side. She walked closer up to him. Was he waiting so long that he just fell asleep like that?

She sat next to his head, setting her coffee on the ground under her. Rin knew he was asleep from the way he was breathing. So, she decided to mess with him a bit.

She poked his nose. Nothing happened. She did it again. He wrinkled his nose. She giggled a bit. Rin poked his left eye, and he squinted. She snickered again. She poked his cheek, but when she did that, he took her hand. That made her gasp and swing on his stomach.

Rin groaned silently, and started to pull her hand away. That only made it worse when he found her neck and pulled her into his face. She had to dodge his face so their faces wouldn't combine together. She sighed in relieve at that.

But there was something much more important than that.

When she felt his arms start to wrap around her waist, she shrieked. With a red face, she took her hand and slapped him across his face. He jerked up which made her fall on the ground. "OW!" He rubbed his red- almost purple- cheek. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Rin groaned in pain at hitting her butt on the cement ground. "Ow~"

Luki looked down and widened his eyes. "Rin?! Why did you slap me?!"

Rin blinked her eyes up to his. Her face was still crimson. She stammered, "Be-because...y-you-you-! You d-did something!" She held her face in her hands, embarrassed.

"I WAS ASLEEP THOUGH!"

"I KNOW, BUT STILL! DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE!"

"DO WHAT?!"

"WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

"LIKE WHAT, WOMAN?!"

"Y-YOU- NEVERMIND!" She stood up and dusted off her jeans and straightened her yellow t-shirt.

"I-I'm going…," she mumbled, speed walking back into the school.

Luki watched her with a raised eyebrow and a purple cheek.

* * *

The last class of the day was with Piko. Rin and Rei walked to biology together, laughing as they went in. Piko spotted Rin quickly and put his book away.

He smiled lightly at her, watching her settle at her desk. "Hello, Rin."

She smiled happily back. "Hi!"

"Why so excited?"

"I did my homework without any help this time~!" she sang, waving a piece of paper in his face. His smile dropped and his eyebrows raised.

"You never did it on your...own?"

She shrugged, but her face remained the same. "I always depended on my friend, Rei, to help me. He didn't mind." She set her homework on her desk.

Piko slumped down in grief. Was this girl serious?

Rin waved her hand. "But, I decided to do it this time! What about you? Did you do it?"

Piko nodded. "Of course…"

That's when the teacher came in with a stack of blank paper. Everyone became quiet. The teacher smiled, setting the papers on her desk. "We are having a project."

Everyone groaned.

"The project with be about the human brain." She held up a basket full of slips of papers. "You will randomly pick one paper from this and which one is yours, you have to study it. The project is due at the end of this month. Take notes and talk with your partner as much as you can because you will be presenting this to the class."

Everyone stood up to go to their partner, but the teacher called out, "Nope, no picking your own partner." They all froze. "Your partner is the person you sit next to."

Rin looked over at Piko. She inwardly groaned. _Why him, though?!_

Yukari looked over at her partner. A girl named Defoko who she saw at the library the other day.

Iroha looked over at her partner. She frowned. She didn't sit next to no one. So, she walked up to her teacher, whispering to her what's wrong. She knew she sat next to someone though. But who?

Luka and Miku squealed at being partners, making Meiko feel left out for having Teto's as hers. Teto didn't look pleased either.

Otome shrugged at seeing Momo next to her.

Rei smiled at her sister, Rui. It would be nice to have your sibling as you partner for a project.

Miki looked at Piko and Rin. Piko was smiling softly at her, but Rin was looking off into space. She glanced at her partner and she cringed. Neru.

The teacher scowled at Iroha. "He should be here…" That's when the door flung open to reveal a boy who had coke in his hand. Harmon-e.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said nonchalantly, like he didn't just skip ten minutes of class. He drank some of his coke before the teacher took it. He gasped and glared at her. "Hey! Give that ba-"

"No eating or drinking in the science lab, Mr. Harmon-e!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…," the teacher cleared her throat, "you and Ms. Iroha are partners for the science project."

Harmon-e widened his eyes with Iroha.

"HUH?!"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will the party~

So, I'm not planning on making this story really long (like 20-30 chapters), so I'm just going to make it about 10-15-20 chapters long. However, the chapters will be much longer so there will still be some room for Rin x Harem fluff! Don't worry.

Who do you vote Rin to be with so far, though?


	7. Chapter Seven

My Tomboy Ways

* * *

A/N: Here's the party chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Normal POV

Rin and Piko shot their heads up at the sudden outburst from Iroha and Harmon-e. Rin raised her eyebrows, seeing them blink rapidly at the teacher.

The teacher smiled, handing them the basket. "You're first. Please, choose one."

Was that a smirk?

Harmon-e froze. So, Iroha took that opportunity to pick from the basket. She dug around until she grabbed a slip of paper. She opened it up and shrugged a bit. They got the Basal Ganglia.

Soon, the basket was passed around. Rin digged and she smiled at what she picked. Cerebellum.

Piko took it from her hands and smiled with her. "It's the part of the brain I'm most familiar with- good digging, Rin."

"BAD DIGGING, REI!" Rui shouted, throwing the slip of paper at him. "YOU NEVER DO THINGS RIGHT!"

"HEY!"

Harmon-e stormed to his seat next to Iroha. Iroha forced a smile on her face. "Wh-when do you want to work on this project toge-"

"You're the one who's going to do all the work. Not me," he muttered.

Iroha widened her eyes and held her head low. "Okay…"

Harmon-e glanced at her before looking forward again.

Rin shook her head at the two and turned her attention to Piko. He was already writing down notes, even though they didn't research anything. "So, when do you want to work on this together?"

Piko smiled at her. "I can work on it by myself. From the way you described yourself to me, I think that'll be better. Don't worry; I'll say you did half of it as well." And he got back to writing notes down. "We can do that as long as you memorize it, then we'll be fine." He looked back up at her. "Is that okay with you?"

Rin's jaw dropped. What is up with him? If she was her old self again, she would've totally agreed to that! But, she has to be rational. She's not going to depend on anyone anymore. She shook her head, inwardly groaning at this amazing offer. "It's fine! Don't do that!"

Piko blinked. He shrugged, continuing with his notes. "Okay. We can go over my house…?"

Miki looked up at the two. She felt her stomach flip. Did she just hear that? _Please say no, Rin…_

Neru was just busy texting on her phone.

Rin sighed. "Sadly, I have some stupid lesson today!" Piko frowned and Miki sighed in relieve. "But you can come over Saturday afternoon! If that's okay with you…"

Miki's eyes widened. Neru glanced up at her, confused on her reaction. She listened carefully to the conversation that Piko and Rin was having in front of her.

Piko nodded. "Yes, of course I'll be there. Uhm...do you need my cell?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine!"

Neru blinked and felt a smirk coming along.

She went to her contacts list, and texted her good friend Miku. They were both the Gossip Queens in the school.

**To: Miku Hatsune**

**From: Neru Akita**

_Rin Kagene and Piko Utatane going out?!_

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed.

**To: Neru Akita**

**From: Miku Hatsune**

_*Gasp* What a scoop!_

Neru's smirk grew wider and she flipped her phone off. She leaned towards Miki with a sigh. "So what are we doing again?"

* * *

Afterschool

Rin and Piko waved to each other goodbye with a smile when they were out of the school. Rin ran a hand through her hair. She really didn't want to go to that lesson "thing" again! They're stupid and boring.

So, she decided to sit at her favorite spot: the bench next to the front gates. She settled down and took out her notes about the Cerebellum. She only have five facts down, but she felt content about it.

She sighed, leaning back in the bench. "Oh, hey, Rin. You want to walk home together?"

Rin looked up to see one of her friends, Len. She shrugged. She mind as well. Standing up, she took her bag. With a weak smile, she nodded to him. "Thank you."

"Eh. It's the least I can do for my future girlfriend/wife!" Len smirked at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Rin scowled. Of course he would kill the mood like that! "What?"

"What? You don't believe me? What a horrible waifu you'll be for me~"

She was ready to elbow him in the side, but she stopped herself. Rin stared at him for a second and laughed. He laughed with her after a few minutes. She decided that she liked his laugh.

* * *

The Next Day; Piko's House

"From now on, Rin, I want you to make friends with the girls. Why do you want to be near sweaty, stinky boys all the time? Make a few girl friends- and when you do, why don't you have a sleepover with them?"

"But, Mom, I don't even like-"

"EH! Rin! No arguing!" She eyed her daughter up and down. "I'm glad you're finally dressing like a girl now too. You're becoming closer and closer to being feminine~! We just need to work on your attitude."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Piko laughed lightly at what Rin told him. Rin rolled her eyes and nudged him. "Hey, it's not funny, Piko! Now, I have to find some stupid friend!"

Piko wrote some notes down from his laptop. "I feel sorry for you. And I've just now noticed- you use the word 'stupid' a lot."

"It's the only way to express my feelings, stupid!"

He laughed some more. It was quiet for a second. That's when Rin spoke up.

"Uhm...Piko?"

"Hm?"

"I've heard around the school…"

Piko looked up at her. "Go on…"

"That you and Miki used to...go...out...is that true?"

Piko's eyes wandered his room until landing on her orbs. "Yeah, it's true."

Why does he seem to calm about it then?

"What happened?"

Piko shrugged, gripping the end of his pencil. "I didn't want a long distance relationship, is all."

_He may seem calm, but he sure sounds annoyed._

"Do you still like her?"

Piko didn't want to answer any of these questions. "I moved on…" He cleared his throat. "So, do you have the notes copied down so I can stroll to the next passage?"

Rin stared at him blankly. I wonder if he really loved her, though…

She nodded. "You can go ahead and scroll down."

Piko scrolled down to the next passage and began jotting down notes. He glanced at her staring at him and he smiled at her. "It's fine. They're just questions. You were only curious. I'm not mad."

Rin looked at him uncertainly.

He yawned, placing his pencil down. He stretched his arms out and stood up from his seat. "Why don't we go downstairs and drink some tea? We can take a break because my brain is pooped."

Rin stood up too. She'll use some tea too. Piko took her hand, leading her downstairs with a grin. It wasn't huge though- just right.

Rin blushed when she noticed that their hands were still interlocked when Piko started to make the tea. She wanted to speak up, but his hand was warm.

_No! Rin! Say no!_

"Hey, uhm..Piko…?"

He looked behind his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Our ha-"

"What type of tea do you want? Green and regular?"

Rin closed her mouth.

"Green…"

His smile became wider.

_Will he ever stop smiling or what?!_

With their hands still together, he lead her to the table. He sat their tea down in front of each other. He finally let go of her hand, and took his tea cup. "Oh, Rin, I've been meaning to ask you."

Rin was simply staring at the soft ripples in her cup. "Wh-what?"

"Since Mikuo is having a party tonight…you want to be my date?"

* * *

"Woah! Mikuo's having a party tonight?! How come I didn't know?! You suck, Rin!" Len shouted as Rin called him. She forgot to give him the details. Oh well…

"I said I was sorry!"

Len smirked on the other end. "Well, you can always repay me by being my date to the party."

Rin's face flushed. "H-hell no!"

She didn't really give Piko a straight answer if she wanted to be his date or anything. She just said, "Uhm…Let's get back to our notes!" And hurried up to his room.

Len whined. "But, Rin~you'll repay me~please~?"

She hung up.

Besides, she had to get ready herself. She didn't want to wear any thing formal, so threw on some jeans and a blue halter top. Fixing her hair in a ponytail, she slid it back with her bow.

Mikuo gave her his address a few hours ago. Rin nodded to herself and started to walk out the door. Opening and closing it, she locked the door. Mikuo's place was just down the street, it was pretty noticeable from where she's standing now.

"Rin! Fancy seeing you here!" a voice exclaimed as she heard feet run up to her. She turned around to see Rei there. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Rei. You're going too?"

"Well, yeah! You texted me to go- why would I say no to that?"

Rei and Rin walked in silence to Mikuo's house.

_It takes four seconds for a silence to become awkward…Two, three, fo-_

"So, Rin?"

_Thank goodness!_

"What is it?"

"Sooo...I don't know if you already have one...but.." He cleared his throat. "Do you want to be...my...uh...date…?" He squeezed his eyes shut.

Rin knew that was going to happen. _What is up with them lately?!_ Thankfully, they were in front of Mikuo's house, so she just ran into the party. Seeing everyone dancing made her dizzy. She lost Rei, though, that's all that matters.

"Oh, Darling~ hey! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

_Luki…_

Rin turned her attention to the pinkette holding a cup of punch. His lips were quirked in a small smirk, like always. She forced a sweet smile. "Hello, honey~ nice seeing you here~"

Luki laughed nervously. "Well, since you're here anyway, why don't you ya know...be with me?"

_Oh, that's a new phrase!_

Rin scratched the back of her head. "Well…"

"HEY! I was going to ask that! S-stealer!"

Rinto comes running up with a deep frown pointed towards Luki. Len and Rei run after him. Piko sees them and walks over to them. Mikuo blinks. "What's going on?"

"'Stealer?' Best word of the day," Luki shot back.

"Be my date, Rin!" Rinto ignored Luki who glared at him.

Mikuo shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. With a sincere smile and a blush coming from Rin, he said, "Since this is my party, Rin will be with me. Right? I mean, it's only fair."

Len growled. "No it's not!"

Rin looked between all of them.

Rinto tapped his foot. "Well, who do you pick?"

Rin bit her lip.

_Who should I pick…?_

Rin nodded to herself, finally getting the answer.

"I pick-"

* * *

A/N: Haha...I kinda lied saying that this is the party chapter...No, this is the CHOOSING chapter! (nervous laugh)

So you guys will have to pick for Rin! Who do you choose to be Rin's date? Mikuo, Luki, Len, Piko, Rei, or Rinto?

The boy with the most votes will be that lucky one!

Bye, bye~!


	8. Chapter Eight

My Tomboy Ways

* * *

A/N: Guess who won? LEN! Mikuo, Piko, Luki, and Rinto were nominated (poor Rei, lol)! So, Len is the lucky guy!

Enjoy the chapter~!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Rin gulped as all the boys stared at her. She looked at them and took in a breath.

"Well…?" Piko urged. Even he was crossing his fingers.

"Who do you choose, Rin?" Rei asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I pick...Len."

Everyone blinked, turning their attention to Len who pointed to himself. Shocked, he opened and closed his mouth. "M-me?"

Rin sighed. She grabbed his hand. "Just come on!" Her face became red as he smiled at her. He looked back over his shoulder to see the guys wide eyed.

Len shouted, "Bye, bye, bitchesss!"

"Shut up!"

Len laughed at Rin, holding her hand tighter. Rin rolled her eyes.

She made the right choice.

* * *

Rin sat outside of the house. The party was about to end, and almost everyone was going home. With her legs swinging back and forth on the porch, she yawned.

The party was okay. She wouldn't admit it, but Len actually made it better. Luki and Rinto would slip up out of no where and take her away. Then Len would throw curses at them.

All in all, it was fun.

"Ne, what are you doing out here, Rin?" a voice asked behind her. She turned to see Len there. He held a smile on his face.

Rin smiled back. "Hey, Len. I'm just sitting out here. Are you going home?"

He sat down next to her. "Want me gone that fast?"

Rin laughed a bit. Suddenly, he shoved a piece of blank paper in her face. She blinked at it. "What's that for?"

Len laid it down on her lap. "Write down who you like and take it back to me."

Rin stared at him. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah."

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?!"

She took the paper and throw it in his face. "Stupid!"

She then rushed into the house where she saw Mikuo and Luki cleaning up. Len looked after her. That's when an idea came into his head. Taking out a spare pen from his pocket, he wrote on the paper:

_**Boys I Love:**_

_**Mikuo**_

_**Luki**_

_**Len**_

_**Piko**_

_**Rinto**_

_**Rei**_

_**~Rin**_

Len smirked and stuffed it in his pocket. He was hoping his plan would work.

Mikuo smiled cheerfully at Rin who rushed in. Even though he was a in a bad mood, his ever smiling face was on lock. Luki looked up and smirked at her.

"Hey, Rin," they both greeted in unison.

That's when Rin bowed to them. They flinched. "Thank you for the party Mikuo! I-I have to go, really fast!"

Mikuo raised an eyebrow. "S-sure…"

And Rin ran out the house. Len watched her zoom past him. _She gets embarrassed so easily._

Len walked into the house, pulling out the paper from his pocket out. He waved it around for them both to see. Luki rolled his eyes. "Instead of waving a love note around, why don't you help us clean up?"

Len shook his head and threw the paper to Mikuo. Mikuo stepped back to pick it up from the floor. He opened it and read it. "That's something our little Rin wrote. What do you think about that?"

Mikuo widened his eyes. Instead of gasping and furrowing his eyebrows at this "mess," he squealed and hopped up and down. "RIN LOVES MEEE~!"

"Lemme see it!" Luki took it from his hand. He widened his eyes too.

Len had to hide his smirk behind his hand. _Perfect._

"She just doesn't like you, she likes me, too," Luki gawked.

Mikuo snatched the paper from his hands. "Well, my name was first, so she must like me most~"

"Well, my name was second, so that means that she must like ME more!" He took the paper.

Mikuo took it. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"It makes PERFECT sense!"

Len shook his head and took the paper from Mikuo. Placing it in his pocket, he asked, "What do you think we should do?"

Mikuo crossed his arms. Luki just huffed. "Well, it's obvious she doesn't love every single one of us. We have to figure out who she likes more."

Len nodded. This plan was actually going exactly how it should, and that's not right. I didn't feel...right...Did he mess up somewhere?

"Although," Mikuo caught Len's attention again, "we can narrow it down. Rei and Rinto are usually the ones who don't hang around Rin that much, especially Rinto. Rei is much too shy for Rin to notice him."

"So is Rei and Rinto out of the picture?"

"I'm just making a guess here and saying yes. But, I'm not sure yet. Piko can be flirty when he wants to, but I don't think Rin notices that he is teasing her. She usually takes it as an insult. Luki can be that lucky guy- he's interesting, good-looking, and flirty." Luki grinned. "But Rin is too much of an airhead to see that." Luki frowned.

"I personally don't think I'm the lucky one simply because I'm too wild. Len could be it- I mean, Rin and Len are basically the same."

Len raised an eyebrow. _He's very observant._

"So that narrows it down to Len and Luki. Like I said, I don't know for sure if I'm correct or not. We'll have to do our research."

Luki and Len nodded before sending each other death glares.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the short chapter! This was more of an explanation chapter than anything.

So if Mikuo IS correct, who do you think would win Rin's heart? Luki or Len?

In the next chapter, Rin will be making some girl friends and they will be teaching Rin how to tease the guys a little.

I also feel bad for Rei though. Haha. I made him shy...and I just made Rinto mean. But, I'm glad I did that- every boy fits in their own category, XD

Well, I'll see you in the next chapter of My Tomboy Ways~!


	9. Chapter Nine

My Tomboy Ways

* * *

A/N: Rin will be making new "friends" in this chapter!

I also have to make an announcement at the end of the chapter! Please stick around for that!

(This will be a short chappie by the way)

Thanks for 50+ reviews too! I really don't deserve it XD

* * *

Chapter Nine

Normal POV

_Make "girl friends." Like I can do that…_

Rin was looking desperately around the classroom to at least find a girl decent enough to be her friend.

Luki spotted her and walked up to the blonde. Len was at his desk, writing down a few notes.

"Hey, Rin!" he greeted, every so often glancing at Len.

She turned and frowned at him. "Not the time, Luki! I have to find some friends!"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"My mom is making me! We've been over this already, Luki!"

Luki stayed silent until he gasped. Rin flinched at it. "What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"Luka! My sister Luka! She's pretty decent, huh?" Rin then remembered what he was talking about. She memorized him speaking about how overprotective he was with her. That's when Luka found Miku, and they became the best of friends.

Rin shrugged. "Uh...sure...why not?"

He smiled wider and pointed to a girl with waist-length pastel hair. She was giggling, having Miku, Kaito, and Gakupo with her. They all started to laugh after her. "Go talk to her. I'll be watching on the sidelines."

Rin nodded and started to walk over to them. When she was in front of them (with a few hesitations), she smiled at all of them. They stopped their laughing and turned to her.

"Hi!" Miku greeted with a shining smile.

"Hi."

_Gosh, her smile is bright!_

Then, they began to talk, totally ignoring her. Rin sighed, looking over at Luki who gave her a thumbs up. Rin cleared her throat to catch their attention. She did. "Hi!" Miku said once more.

"Hi."

_This is awkward._

"Is there something you need?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow.

That's when Miku gasped. They all looked over at her. "I know you! You're Rin Kagene, right?!"

"Uhh…" her eyes wandered the classroom. "Yes…?" It came out as a question.

"What's so special about her, babe?" Kaito asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. Rin had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. _You're trying to make friends, Rin! Just be polite for five more minutes!_

"She always hangs around those hot guys!" Miku exclaimed. Kaito glared at her. "Aw~not you, honey. You're way too hot for her~" And they kissed.

_Gross._

Luka nodded in acknowledgement. Gakupo watched Kaito and MIku kiss.

_Weird…_

"Yeah, I know you. Are they your friends or something?" Luka asked.

"Of course…"

"Why do you hang around them?"

"I just answered that."

"And you hang around my brother too!"

"Cool."

"He talks about you alot!"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. He's creepy."

"He likes you."

"Is that so?"

"I'm not kidding."

"Heh. Yeah. Like I believe you."

"Do you like him?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"I just met you and you're already in denial."

"What?"

"You hang with Len too. Do you like him as well?"

"Why are you in my personal life?"

"And Mikuo, Rei, and Rinto and Piko! Wow. You have a fan-club huh?"

"What can I say? I'm cool like dat."

Luka laughed. She wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulders, showing her to Gakupo. (Miku and Kaito were still sucking each other's faces off). "She's my new best friend! I like her already!"

Rin grunted at her. Gakupo blinked at the two. "But...already?"

"It's not like you're going to have her anyway," Rin shot back.

Luka laughed louder.

_Five minutes was up anyway._

* * *

"Wow. It was that easy?" Luki asked during lunch. Rin sipped at her coffee and nodded.

"You see, everyone falls for me at first sight!"

She's got that right, Luki thought and laid down on the bench. He set his legs on her lap. Rin rolled her eyes.

"I have to ask you something."

"Hm?" she asked.

"Who do you like better? Me or Len?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

He sat up and leaned into her. She leaned away, confused. "I got that note."

"What note?"

"You know- the noottteee!"

"What noottteee?!"

He shook his head and stood up. Throwing his coffee cup away, he sighed. "I'll see you later."

Then, something fell out of his pocket. Rin blinked, and picked it up to give it back to him. However, he had already left. She decided to sneak a peek at it. So, Rin opened it. Reading it, she widened her eyes.

_WHAT THE-?!_

She read it over and over.

_I NEVER WROTE THIS!_

She read it over once more until crumpling it. It was obvious one of those boys did that, and she's going to destroy every single one of them.

Throwing it in the trash bin, she stormed to class.

Luka is the perfect person to talk to.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE PAPER LIKE THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! IT SLIPPED OUT OF MY POCKET!"

Both Luki and Len face-palmed.

* * *

Luka widened her eyes. "Wow. I never knew they were THAT desperate for you to go out with them."

Rin nodded. "I know! What should I do?!"

Luka thought. Rin waited. That's when the pinkette smirked at her. She whispered something in the blonde's ear. That made Rin gasp, her face becoming a deep red. "Why would I do that?!"

"It'll work. Trust me!"

Rin stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. Do it today. I dare you."

Rin sighed.

"If it goes wrong, you know who I'll blame."

* * *

A/N: Opps! What is Rin about to do?! I guess you'll find out in the next chapter~!

Here's my announcement. So, this isn't really an announcement. It's more of a question.

I've been getting Writer's Block, but I still WANT to write.

So, should I keep writing, updating at usual times, BUT make the chapters really short?

OR, should I take a break, not update till later, BUT the chapters will be longer?

Remember, this will only be temporary too! I'll try to fight this Writer's Block!

Tell me what to do, and I'll see you in the next chapter~!


	10. Chapter Ten

My Tomboy Ways

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 10!

The answer to the question I asked last chapter will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Normal POV

_If I can remember correctly...Mikuo is first on the list. S-so...I guess I'll go to him first…_

Rin watched him walk throughout the halls. Luka was really pushing her buttons- and hard. She took in a breath. It's for revenge anyway!

That only made Rin's confidence rise ten-fold.

_Yeah. One of these idiots did this. Now, since he did, I'm going to teach them ALL a lesson._

Rin quickly walked up to him. It seemed that a couple of people roamed the halls, it still being lunch, of course. Rin glanced at the time. Two minutes. Perfect.

"Mikuo!" she called, waving her arm around so he can see her. Mikuo stopped and turned. With his lips stretching in a smile, he nodded to her.

"Hello, Rin. I have to get back to the cafeteria, but I'll stick around to chat. What is it?"

_One minute, thirty seconds._

"I need to tell you something."

Mikuo raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Suddenly, Rin opened her arms and leaned into him. Wrapping her arms around him, she raised her mouth to his ear. Mikuo had to stop himself from shivering from her warm breath.

_One minute and fifteen seconds._

"Mikuo…," she breathed purposely. Mikuo's face heated instantly. Freezing, he felt her nose slowly trail up his neck.

_One minute left._

Mikuo stuttered, "R-Rin...I-I…"

Rin's hair tickled his cheek.

Whatever she was doing, it was surely making him feel amazing.

_Fifty seconds._

"I have to say…"

_Tell me everything,_ Mikuo thought, closing his eyes. _I'm listening._

_Forty seconds._

"It's very hard…"

_Thirty-five seconds._

"...to say. Would you understand?" she finished, feeling that same smirk come on her lips.

_Thirty seconds._

Mikuo swallowed. Nodding, he breathed out, "Of course."

_Twenty seconds._

Rin could hear people in the cafeteria throw their food away.

_Fifteen seconds._

She could hear the laughter become louder.

_Ten seconds._

They were approaching the door.

_Five seconds._

The door opened slowly.

_Three seconds._

"I love you."

With that the bell rang. Faster than light, Rin zoomed off.

Mikuo's eyes widened.

* * *

The next class came up quickly. Rin looked around for the next person on her list, which was Luki. And there he was, leaning back on his chair with his feet on the desk.

Rin had to do all of this in one day. One was successful, so this one has to be a piece of cake as well! Rin took one step to him, but her face immediately became red. What happens if he goes on too strong? There are still people in the class. Thank goodness not a lot of students were in here though. But she knows how Luki is.

It'll still be embarrassing.

Shaking her head, she walked up to him. He was writing something on his hand while whistling. She exhaled.

"Luki…?" she said.

Luki looked up, instantly putting his feet on the floor. "Oh, Rin!" His face became bright. "Hey! What's the matter?"

Rin brought up her hand and put it on his stomach. Luki widened his eyes. "Uhh…" She trailed her hand up to his chest and stopped. Leaning closer to his face, she smiled at him. Luki blushed a soft pink color. "R-Rin…"

Rin took her free hand and cupped his chin. "Luki...can I tell you something?"

Luki didn't know what to do. So he breathed out.

Rin took that as a yes.

She brought her mouth to his cheek. Kissing it softly, she trailed her tongue up to his ear.

_Cr-crap! Th-this is t-too m-much!_ Luki thought, feeling a warm sensation in his chest.

"This is embarrassing…" Rin faked a whimper for effect. She was glad Luki didn't catch that though.

"Good ahead. I-I'm listening." He never knew she had such a sweet scent.

"I love you."

Then, she backed away and went back to her desk. Without looking over at him, she started to giggle at something Luka told her.

_SHE'S ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!_

* * *

_Two down, four to go._

Rin tried to remember who was next on her list.

It was now time for the next class. And she had that one with…

_Len._

Rin spotted him at his locker, putting away his books and taking some more out for his class. This is easy so far, so it's obvious that Len will be as simple as an orange.

_I could use an orange…Ugh! I'm getting off topic! Focus and go up to him!_

So, she walked up to him. When he closed his locker, he turned to go to his class. "Len!" she stopped him before he went any further. Len looked behind him and smiled.

"Oh, Rin, nice seeing you. What's up?"

Rin stared at him. Len blinked.

That's when he was slammed on his locker, making him drop all of his books. He gasped, seeing Rin in front of him. Her arms were blocking him, so he couldn't slip out. "Uhm...Rin, what's going on…?"

Rin smirked at him, bringing her face close to his. "Soo...I've heard around school…"

"H-heard what?"

Rin kissed the end of his mouth. "Is it true that you like me?"

Len parted his mouth. With a heated face, he cleared his throat.

"Because...I really love you."

And she skipped onto class.

Len watched her with a wide eyes and a gawking mouth.

* * *

She knew that Piko is going to be hard to deal with. She didn't know how to get to him.

This was the last class of the day, and since she sat next to him, it will be easier. But, how can he get seduced?

She sat at her desk with Piko by her side. She smiled at him. He smiled back. "So, are we going to work on the project at my house or yo-"

He was cut off when she placed her hand on his cheek. Miki watched, her eyes widening considerably.

Piko was cut off. With a dropped smile, he watched her blush. Rin, on the other end, forced it, just for effect as well. Piko's eyes softened at seeing her look over. "What must be the matter, Rin?" He placed his hand over hers and squeezed. Leaning into it, his smile came back.

_No, this is not how it's supposed to go! Not even a little! He's supposed to be turned on, not worrying about me! ARGH!_

She'll just try harder.

Piko brought her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it.

Rin had to hold back a grunt. That's when an idea came into mind.

Snatching her hand away, she grumbled something under her breath. Miki observed it all.

"Rin?"

"I-I like you, okay?!" Piko gasped. "I may- I may love you!" She glanced at him. "Geez! Don't look at me like that!" She looked forward and planted her face in her hands. "You're so annoying!" Bringing up her hand, she slapped him.

_Being a Tsundere always works._

* * *

A/N: Heh. I'm a pervert :P

I'll do Rinto and Rei in the next chapter, so I hope you'll be expecting that!

I also have the answer to the question I asked!

I will be making short chapters. So, since it's temporary, this'll only last for a week, (depending on how bad my Writer's Block gets, of course)


	11. Chapter Eleven

My Tomboy Ways

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 11~!

I also have a SPECIAL announcement at the end of the chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Normal POV

It was now afterschool. Rei and Rinto has to be dealt with. And Rin had the perfect plan.

Rinto was next on the list, and, lastly, Rei.

Rin waited outside the school, looking around for Rinto. She spotted Len and Luki talking, so she had to be cautious and alert so they can't see her. It would be bad if that happened.

"Hey, Rin!" a shout came. Rin readed herself. It was Rinto, the perfect person she was looking for.

"Hey Rinto-"

"Rin! I needed to tell you something!" _Rei?_

Rin turned her head to, yes, see Rei there. _Wha-? This isn't supposed to happen, though!_

"Uhh...h-hey, guys," she greeted. What is she going to do now?

"What's wrong, Rin?"

She shook her head. "N-nothing...uh...I have to go! BYE!" And she zoomed off. But, she was stopped by Luka who wondered what she was doing. "This is not how it was supposed to be! Rinto AND Rei is there."

Luka laughed. "You could always do a three-"

Rin glared at her. "Don't even say that."

Luka smiled wider. "At least you completed most of them. I shall congratulate you." She bowed.

"Don't ever do that again, please."

"Oh, I have a question," Luka's voice lowered in a whisper. Rin sighed. She hated it when people asked her questions.

"What is it?" she grumbled.

"I've always wondered...who do you pick?"

Rin raised her eyebrows. She questioned, "What do you mean?"

Luka nudged her a little. Rin narrowed her eyes. Luka snickered. "Ya know...which boy do you pick?" She pushed her two pointer fingers together.

Rin stared at her blankly.

Luka sighed. "Who do you like more, woman?!"

Rin blushed. "Wha-what?! What's that- even- I mean!- what?!"

Luka's lips quirked in a smirk. "Just tell me, and I'll keep it secret." She looked over Rin's shoulder. "And you better be quick because I can see Rei running over here."

Rin gasped and turned. She pushed Luka over when she saw no one. "You're so mean!"

Luka laughed loudly. "Come on, spit it out, Rin!"

Rin sighed. "Fine, fine...I pick…" she gulped. Luka chewed at her bottom lip. "I pick...Len."

Luka blinked. Rin's face was as red as a firetruck. The way she was fiddling with her fingers and the way she bit her lip proved it.

Rin's in love with Len.

* * *

A/N: FREE FROM WRITER'S BLOCK AND A SHORT CHAPPIE STILL?! I have an excuse. I'm TIRED! SCHOOL DRAINED THE SHIT OUT OF MEEEE! Is that good enough?! GOOD!

So, yes, it's official: Rin's in love with Len. I've had many reviews about it Len x Rin 4VEVAAA! So, I'll let it be! Poor Rei and Rinto though. Haha. They're just the least popular ship I had in this story.

And also: The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. (I told you this story is going to be short!) I've reached my goals for this story, and I feel as if I don't need to do anymore.

Anyway! I'll see you guys in the last chapter of My Tomboy Ways~!


	12. Chapter Twelve- Last Chapter

My Tomboy Ways

* * *

A/N: Ehehe! Here's chapter 12~! I'm warning you now: It's also a short chapter!

And I updated kinda late because of school. SCHOOL. SCHOOL. SCHOOL. Blame it on school.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Normal POV

**Dear, Rin**

**Luka texted me last night. So, you like Lennypoo~? How adorable! I'll help you get together with him. Just go to the store and get me wrapping paper and a big bag of bananas.**

**~Lenka**

Rin growled, "I'm going to _kill_ Luka…"

…

It was Friday, and Rin was happy for it being the weekend. Apparently, she has to spend MONEY on Len. She never thought she'd day that- that's how ridiculous it sounds. She started walking around the shops near her house, wondering what to do first. And certainly NOT buy bananas!

Luki spotted her and he was doused in red. Hesitating, he ran up to her. "H-hey, Rin." _Why am I stuttering?! She just flirted to me- I do that ALL the time! Ha...ha…_

Rin turned her attention to him and he froze. _What is she going to say?!_

Rin stared at him. He waited.

She suddenly brought up her fist and was about to punch him until he caught her wrist. Sweat dripping down already, he stammered, "W-whoa! R-Rin! No need t-to get violent!"

Rin glared at him and bit the inside of her cheek. Snatching her wrist back, she growled, "One of you idiots wrote a letter saying the boys I 'love.'!" Luki flinched away from her voice. "You better tell me who did it or I'll beat you until you have melted into my hands!"

It was an understatement to say that Rin scared the fuck out of Luki.

The whole flirting thing that she did does not matter anymore. This is life or death!

Rin's eyes turned dark.

_So, the whole thing that she did to him was...revenge?_ Luki blinked, thinking this over.

_So...wait...did she do that to all the guys too?! For REVENGE?!_

Luki opened and closed his mouth. This was too much. Is he not the one? It's obvious that she likes one of the guys. Who did she have the strongest connection? Who is she modest to the most? Who does she go to the most?

"Len…"

Rin blinked. "What?" she seethed.

Luki looked her straight in the eye. "Len...he did it."

Rin's eyes softened. Her face flushed. "L-Luki...I'm so sorry! Bu-but-!"

Luki silenced her with a wave of his hand. A gentle smile, he said, "I'll tell the rest of the guys about what just happened. You just go and talk to him."

Her eyes became worried. "Luki, I don't know-"

Luki took her hand and kissed the top of it. "I wished I was that lucky guy who could steal your heart away. Sadly, I'm not. Just go," he commanded. Rin's eyes wavered.

So fast- happening too fast! All of this…

Luki let go of her hand and she ran. She didn't know where she was running. She just guessed she wanted to go where she knew he was.

…

**To: Rin Kagane**

**From: Luka Megurine**

_Did you hear? Len is moving to another city- Crypton. He said he wanted to fulfill his dreams there or something like that. It's sad. I thought you'd get to him sooner. Sigh. What a waste. But, I think he sent you something. You should check your mailbox._

…

The minute she opened that mailbox, she went into tears, falling to her knees.

There, inside, was her favorite jersey that had the writing:

**My Tomboy Ways**

* * *

A/N: Haha! I warned you it was a short chapter! And no one didn't end up with anyone. Hm. LEFT IT AT A PERFECT SPOT.

Rin never did buy those bananas either.

Iroha and Harmon-e has finished the project together, however, he still hates her guts.

Miki and Piko are still not talking. But, Miki told herself she will build up the courage one day.

Yukari, Teto, and Defoko all became friends since Yukari decided to be sociable.

Neru and Miku are still the gossip queens of the universe.

Mikuo, Rei, and Rinto have found girlfriends of their owns after they received the news about Rin and Len. But, deep down, they still love her.

And Luki, being Luki, is still a player.

I have an **announcement**! I have a new story, "Dare," out already! Please check it out; it'll mean the world to meh!

This story will not have a sequel. It may have an Epilogue in the future, however.

Thank you so much for the support and see you later! :D


End file.
